


Chuck vs. Revenge

by thirdfinger



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdfinger/pseuds/thirdfinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey is keeping score.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck vs. Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> "Hurblrble," Chuck replied and fell over.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[character: casey](http://themaskedmckay.livejournal.com/tag/character:+casey), [character: chuck](http://themaskedmckay.livejournal.com/tag/character:+chuck), [character: sarah](http://themaskedmckay.livejournal.com/tag/character:+sarah), [fandom: chuck](http://themaskedmckay.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:+chuck), [fic](http://themaskedmckay.livejournal.com/tag/fic)  
  
---|---  
  
_**[FIC] Chuck - Chuck vs. Revenge**_  
**Title:** Chuck vs. Revenge  
**Author:** [](http://themaskedmckay.livejournal.com/profile)[**themaskedmckay**](http://themaskedmckay.livejournal.com/)   
**Rating:** Gen  
**Fandom: **Chuck  
**Pairing:** Canon  
**Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me.   
**Summary:** Casey is keeping score.  
**Spoilers:** Spoilers up to and including Season 2 Episode 19 Chuck vs. The Dream Job  
**Word Count: **1, 036  
**Author's Notes:**  My first Chuck fic. 

Chuck tossed and turned in his bed and finally flung his blanket off onto the floor.  His mind kept playing over and over again his father being dragged off by Fulcrum.  It didn't help that the bunks in the Castle were uncomfortable.  It also didn't help he was sleeping in the Castle instead of in his own, comfortable, bed.

"Can't sleep, Chuck?"  Casey's voice was close, closer than Chuck felt comfortable with.  Their beds were crammed so close together they were nearly touching.

"No.  I think I just need a drink of water."  He sat up and scrubbed at his eyes with the heel of a hand.  There was a sharp, 'click' behind him and a quick pinch in his neck.

"I think you need a tranq," Casey said. 

"Hurblrble," Chuck replied and fell over. 

"Heh, that's one."

\------------

"Chuck, I think you need to take a break."  Sarah's voice was filled with concern.  "You can't be expected to come up with all the answers in a day."

"I'm fine, thanks."  He continued clicking through information on Fulcrum's activities on the main computer screen.  "I'm just not very..."  He was interrupted by a loud growl.  It wasn't Casey.  He had the good grace to look embarrassed, "Okay, maybe I could use a snack."

Sarah held up three foot-long Subway subs in a branded baggie.  "Extra meaty cold cut combo with banana peppers?"  Chuck perked up considerably,

"With white chocolate chunk Macadamia nut cookies?"

"And a large Mountain Dew."

He sighed with pleasure and joined her at the table.  He took a big bite of his sub and made a happy noise.  They chewed in silence for a while before he said, "So, Sarah.  Now that I'm sort of more of an agent than an asset..."

She wiped her mouth with a napkin and sipped her Fruitopia, "Yes?"

"Well, if I'm an agent now, then there shouldn't be a conflict of interest, right?  No more 49B if we should, uh..." he let the sentence trail off.

"...if we should what, Chuck?" 

Chuck put his sandwich down and suddenly stood up.  He leaned over Sarah and caught her chin with a hand.  The atmosphere became heavily charged and the pressure increased as he brought his lips closer to hers.  "If we should..."  His breath was hot against her mouth and her brain suddenly lost the ability to form words,

"Uh-huh..."

"Hurblrble."

"What?"

Chuck fell on Sarah and sent her chair skidding out from under  them, landing her on the floor with Chuck's dead weight on top of her.

"Ha!"  Casey picked up Chuck's Mountain Dew and took a big sip.  "That's two."

\------------

"Heya, Chuck." 

Chuck jumped out of his chair and yelled, "Bananas!"  He clutched a hand to his chest and tried to will his heart to stop racing.  "Don't sneak up on me!" 

Casey smiled and tried to look innocent.  Innocent looks were very out of place on John Casey and his smile was creepy.

"Look," Chuck said as he stopped shaking.  "I know you're just biding your time, waiting to hit me with another tranq.  Why don't you just get it over with already?" 

"Why would I tranq you?"

"Isn't that what's going on?" Chuck sounded annoyed.  "I shot you with three tranq darts and you've only shot me twice.  Don't you want to make it equal?"

"I thought I'd wait; save it for a special day."  Casey's smile turned predatory, "It's no fun if you know it's coming."

"Are you kidding me?"  Chuck advanced on Casey, "Just shoot me, already!"

Casey backed up a few steps then put the table between him and Chuck, "No."   Chuck started to circle around the table; Casey backed up and kept the table between them.

"I shot you, Casey!  I tranq'd your ass and I kept secrets from you!  I had secret intel from Orion!  Doesn't that make you mad?"

"Nope."  Casey kept smiling, "I'm over it."

"I messed with your gear!  I ate the last cookie you were saving!  I look through your mail and I helped the guys at Buy More make a fake dating profile for you!"

Casey's smile was replaced by a snarl.  Chuck pushed harder, "I purposely play Celine Dion all night because I know you're listening and," He took a deep breath and plunged on, "I put toothpaste on your car door handles!"  Chuck's heart thudded in his chest and a mixture of fear and daring made him dizzy with adrenaline.  "What're you going to do about it," his eyes narrowed, "Sugar Bear?"

Everything was silent and still for a moment, the calm before the storm, then suddenly Casey launched himself across the table and Chuck ran for his life.  "Sarah! Sarah!"  Chuck was cut off as Casey tackled him to the floor by the holding cells.  A big, manly hand covered Chuck's mouth and the weight of Casey's body pushed the air out of his lungs.

"Know what, Chuck?  Maybe I will tranq you now."  Casey was close enough to Chuck's ear that his breath tickled the small hairs on his neck.  "Sarah's upstairs doing cover maintenance and won't come down for a few hours yet.   I wonder what all I could do to you before she checks in on us?"

"Mmmph," Chuck protested.  He could feel Casey's wicked chuckle vibrate against his skin.

"All sorts of nasty things a man with my knowledge of anatomy could do..."   Chuck's eyes couldn't possibly get any wider but Casey was a man who liked to see those in his charge give one-hundred and ten percent.  He licked Chuck's neck and growled, "Know how many needles we have in the Castle, Chuck?"

Chuck's eyes rolled up in his head, "Hurblrble." 

Casey felt Chuck go limp beneath him so he sat up and checked him for a pulse; still alive but definitely unconscious.  "Humph."  He pulled out his tranquilizer gun and looked down at Chuck, "It hardly seems worth it now."

He dropped a tranquilizer dart on the floor next to Chuck and walked back into the main part of Castle.  When Chuck woke up he'd think he had been tranquilized and his guard would be down.  Suddenly, revenge had become fun again.

"That's two and a half, Chuck."


End file.
